


The light behind your eyes

by MothmansMothboy



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Crying, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothmansMothboy/pseuds/MothmansMothboy
Summary: Hearthstone decided within a split second what mattered most to him. He payed for it.
Relationships: Blitzen & Hearthstone, Blitzen & Magnus Chase, Blitzen/Hearthstone, Magnus Chase & Hearthstone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Emotionally Crippling Fics





	The light behind your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:angst, swearing, death.

Blitzen stood in horror as he realized what had happened. Loki had sent Magnus’s uncle upon him however, he wasn’t the one with a sword plunged into his gut. Who was however seem to hurt just as much.

Hearthstone fell off of his feet. Blitzen had rushed over and fell to his knees. Lying there on his back was his elf, his abdomen a gaping wound gushing dark green blood. In his eyes sap-like tears welled in his light eyes making them glossy.

_you saved me you amazing idiot _Blitzen signed fast and angry, his eyes now streaming out tears.

Hearthstone’s hands were shaking wildly and he seemed unable to form words.

finally, he brought up his hand fully open then moved down his fingers into a fist without the thumb then lifted his fingers again a few times:

_Goodbye._

Blitzen’s sobs became more intense as he thought about the fact that he was so willing to accept his own death.

”you aren’t allowed to die here! Not yet.” He knew there was no way Hearth knew what he was saying.

”I-I’ll see what I can do” Blitz hadn’t noticed that Magnus had sat down next to him.

He remembered when Hearth had first gotten the dreaded provision. He had forced Blitzen to go into hiding and over those weeks, Blitz had been planning how he was going to confess his feelings for Hearthstone. Now here he was, dying in his lap, blood soaking into anything it could get to.

Magnus had collapsed from the effort, barely conscious, and Blitzen had to stop him from hitting his head on the cave floor.

Blitz had looked over at Loki for the first time in minutes. He looked mildly surprised as if he had a plan, however he quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat.

”yes, yes” He started “oh so tragic. Anyway, that swords got this magic whetstone grey with blue flecks, maybe yay-big?” He made a circle with his fingers about the size of a dinner plate.

Loki began again “ask your elf-friend about it anyway, we really must be going, later!”

”and why would we help you” Magnus said weakly.

”well I’m sneaky, as you may know, maybe I can sneak a certain someone out of helheim?”

”what wh-“

”we’ll do it!”

Blitzen turned frantically to Hearth and asked _skofnung sword has a stone?_

Hearth slowly signed _stone is with father. Don’t do it_

Blitz was about to ask a follow up, however suddenly Hearthstone grabbed a Hold of Blitz’s shoulders and pulled him into a half-hearted hug.

He now remembered the rune pendant he wore as it pressed up against Hearth’s stained jacket. Algiz. It was used to protect something or someone that you love. Hearthstone had given him it as an attempt to stop someone from finding their hiding place at Mimir’s safe house.

He’d never really thought about the meaning until then.

The elf’s thin figure went limp in Blitzen’s arms and he felt a part of himself die along with him. 

There were so many things that couldn’t happen now. Hearth could never come back home to their apartment. Blitzen would never tell Hearthstone his true feelings toward him. Magnus would only ever have his ‘Father’. 

Unless.

Unless they helped Loki.

Blitz turned to Magnus and saw that he wasn’t doing great with this new information either. Magnus had never been very capable with confronting death, he’d never fully processed that his mother was gone until two years after the fact. Hell, he hadn’t even fully comprehended his own death, and dying once a day didn’t help to reinforce the idea that death was the end.

He remembered back when Magnus was 14-15, there was these two sweet teenage girls, Callie and Summer,who had a spot near where the three slept, who would occasionally give them a bit of the money that they pickpocketed. At some point someone had got Callie hooked on drugs and she overdosed. When Blitz and Hearth had told him about it he didn’t really react until the next time he saw Summer, realized the other half of the duo was actually gone.

He assumed this was his first time accepting a death without a delay.

Magnus sat there unable to move or put his thoughts into words all that came out were quiet sobs. 

Blitz rapped his arms around him. He had no idea how long they were there but Loki and Randolph were gone. There they sat, in a cave beneath cape cod, surrounded by the bones of dead draugr along with the body of Blitzen’s best friend.

god, the word friend would never fully capture it. Hearthstone was so much more than a friend. 


End file.
